Amazon girls
by Jkthelemonking
Summary: Stuck on a world with Amazon tribes, Namine and Kairi save a group from heartless and are invited to join a tribe, with Sora and Roxas as their Personal Slaves. Give it a chance read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Okay I was thinking, when was the last Amazon story. Mermaids yes, Werewolfs Yes, Vampires Yes, Amazon No. Well Read and Review

" Uh, Sora where are we" Kairi asked confused. She, Namine, Roxas and Sora were in some wierd forest. How did they get there they didn't know, or really want to.

" Hmm, Kairi there is this wierd writing on this sign" Sora said trying to read some wierd words on a sign in front of him.

" Hmm, its greek I can read it, okay it says, it says" Roxas said his voice quivering in horror.

" Roxas, uh what is it" Sora asked. Roxas then wispered it to his ear. Sora's face paled.

" Sora"

" Roxas" The girls asked worried. Screaming they leapt up a tree, both wimpering in fear.

" Sora, whats got you spooked" Kairi asked worried.

" Well, lets put it this way, we are not here. You two are fine though" Roxas said voice low.

" Roxas, what is going on" Namine said now a little annoyed. Hearing the edge in her voice they finally broke down.

" This world is loaded with, Amazons. You know, as in kill all men, enslave us, ect ect" Sora said voice quavering.

" Then why are you terrified of us now" Kairi asked raising a eyebrow.

" Sometimes worlds affect behavior" Roxas said quietly. But then an arrow flew through the trees, scaring the two out. Then a arrow with a net fell down on the guys catching them. Heering knickering horses the girls turned to see a patrol of six armored ladies, with swords in hand, one with a bow string. ( Note they speak english for clarity reason, that sign was put up by others)

" So, we got two new slaves. Like the look of them, we can really get some good amazons off them. The girls however must be tested" The leader of the patrol said. Then a guard armor heartless appeared out of nowhere.

" Its one of those heartless things, we should run..." a warrior began before Kairi summoned her keyblade island heart and Namine Two Across. Leaping they sliced the heartless destroying it.

" You, you two can destroy those things" The head said astonished " you two are coming with us. Take the slaves too"

Later

" Your higness, queen Waria we bring you two non Amazons able to destroy the heartless beasts, and two slaves. Shall we allow them to be part of our tribe, live by our traditions and become Amazons"

An older amazon with gray hair and a golden set of armor answered " If they agree, they will. The slaves will be put with the others". Hearing that Namine flashed Kairi a mischevous look, and nodding they agreed.

" Queen Waria right, we will join your group under two conditions. One that we both share a house with eachother and that the slaves you captured be our personal ones. They are our personal ones, perfectly selected for our, activities" Kairi answered as they both grinned, sending shivers down Sora and Roxas's spines.

" That is acceptible"

Later that day

Kairi and Namine were alone with the guys in their two bed hut with a center room and bathroom in addition. It was in the center of camp, a plot in fear of their escape due to being outsiders.

" Okay, well we are stuck here, so you two will have to act as our slaves then. You will due what your respective master tells you, or else" Namine teased seriously. They had to act the part or else it would end badly for both. Plus the girls had wanted to push their relationship farther along anyway.

" Sure, so why are we in these cloths" Roxas asked. The boys were in dusty Lioncloths while the girls had polished bronze armor gleaming on the hut walls and their regular cloths.

" To act the part, now to bed with you two. Sora, your in mine, Roxas Namine's" Kairi ordered grinning, then lightly saying " and no, we aren't torturing tonight"

" Okay" they said defeated and slowly walking to bed followed by the girls. In bed Namine snaked her arm around Roxas, as did Kairi to Sora.

" Cheer up, thats an order" they told them.

Next day.

" Yawn, Sora prepare my shower. Their old style pumps require you to constantly pump up water manually" Kairi ordered.

" But Kairi, well I will" Sora stuttered before Kairi glared and Sora just shut upped. Walking to the bathroom Sora began pumping in water as Kairi stripped in front of him. Leaving her cloths on the ground she stepped into the shower as water came down from the pumping. Blushing, Sora hoped Kairi took short showers, as it lacked a curtan. But no such luck. He was still pumping water after a half hour, seeing water run down her fair skin, over her breasts and thighs and what did he do to deserve this. He was also annoyed that Roxas was still sleeping, as was Namine.

" Sora, I'm done" Kairi said stepping out. Noticing his erection, she joked to him while putting her cloths back on

" Come on, was it really that bad?"

" Well, in all due respect this whole thing is a little unnvering. You normally don't flirt like that" Sora said honestly. Chuckling Kairi responed

" Should I elaborate on it?" Kairi winked as she walked out, followed by Sora. They walked over to the cafeteria where Kairi got a slab of ham, and Sora some sort of slop. Eating most of the ham, she hid some in her pocket for later as Sora slowly ate his slop, face green.

" Now Sora, go make my bed and polish my armor" Kairi ordered harsly to keep the impression going. Nodding he walked back. Then Kairi was taken to the sparring arena.

" Welcome Kairi, we see you got a fine slave there. Wonder what he is like in bed" a warrior asked.

" Back off, he is mine you know. A slave like him comes up rarley"

Meanwhile  
Sora walked up to the hut and found it locked. Namine must have locked it. Now he had to wait.

" Yawn, Roxas go prepare my shower, I smell" Namine told Roxas. Sighing Roxas walked up and pumped the shower as Namine stripped in front of him, an errection forming on Roxas as did a blush. Urg, those girls really pushed it. Lucky Namine locked the door. HE and Sora agreed no keyblades because of what the Amazons would do in response.

" Roxas, will you scrub the soap off my back" Namine ordered flirtingly. Blushing fiercly Roxas got in the shower and grabbed the wash cloth in the shower and started rubbing Namine's back. God she was hot, small boobs, nice legs, and flirting with him. At least the girls humor was applaudable.

Well, tell me if I should continue it


	2. Chapter 2

Well, As fans requested, it continues yes

Later that night

" Okay, so Sora does this feel good" Kairi said as she and Namine gave their boyfriends massages now that they were alone. The girls were making sure that the guys weren't forgeting that they were pretending.

" Really, you guys have alot of knots" Namine joked. Sighing in content the guys wished this wouldn't end. But the girls had _plans_ for them after this. The guys loved them, that they knew but now that they had to play the idea they are their slaves the girls needed to make it seem convincing.

" Okay, you guys are going to bed now" the girls said teasingly. Getting up they walked to the beds but then the girls cut them off.

" Sorry, but you guys aren't sleeping in those rags" Kairi said hands on her hips, Namine doing the same to Roxas. The walls blocked the guys view of eachother, but they could still hear.

" So, you got a sleeping cloth?" Sora asked. Grinning Kairi moved her hand onto her back where the buttons to her dress were, Namine as well.

" Oh, no we are sleeping in suits, birthday suits" they said seductivily removing their dresses as they worked on their bras and panties.

" Wait, what are you" the guys began before the now bare girls undid the simple knot holding their loincloths benuding them before they swiftly pulled them in bed, placing the blankets over them both. Each had devised their own plans for the night, that talk in the amazon camp had given them ideas

Kairi's

" Well, I let you see me, so why not return the favor Sora?" Kairi said innocently as she wiggled next to him. Blushing from the contact Sora did not respond.

" Wait, you girls were never so, so" Sora said trying to find the right word.

" Seductive, flirty, so on? Well if you have to be our slaves until we somehow can remedy this situation, as you know if you were given to the amazons it would be much worse then what we plan to do" Kairi wispered before grabing Sora's hand and moving it on her breast.

" Sora, I order you to massage them"

" Well, okay" Sora said a little disturbed. He wasn't seeing this happen until marrige, but this wasn't exactly a rape then. Gently squeezing them with both hands Kairi groaned, a delightful groan that arroused him. She was getting arroused too.

" Sorry Sora, not today, but we can do, other things" Kairi teased him before sneaking under the covers. Then he felt her sucking on his Penis, with her pussy beckoning. Face twisted in pleasure he went under the covers as well and started licking inside her. Their tounges probed on eachothers sexual organs as Sora's hands found her breasts again. This continued until both organisimed on eachother.

" Not bad Sora, not bad" Kairi said before they fell asleep together, head by head, arms rapped around eachother.

Namine's

" Roxas, it is now time to appease your Master" Namine teased Roxas. " I want you up my ass, nice and hard"

" Namine, are you sure you want me to do that?"

" Well, we both decided together that tonight we would have some fun, and let Kairi do it Orally" Namine said before leaning over ass in Roxas's face. Pushing into her ass Roxas began to thrust inside of it slowly, hands roaming to her breasts.

" Roxas, harder" and with that Roxas started at a harder pace, pushing in and out of her ass until he oranisimed inside. Tired he fell in bed but Namine wasn't done yet.

" Roxas, is it fare only you get to cum" she asked innocently sending a strong message unspoken. Understanding Roxas pushed a finger up her pussy, twirling in it sending pleasure before some Cum shot out, and then both of the tired lovers fell asleep. They would have done it Pussy to penis, but it was not time yet


	3. Chapter 3

Well, a lot of people like it

Yawning Kairi woke up. Seeing Sora sleeping soundly she quietly got dressed and walked into the main room. Namine was also there, when there was a knocking on the door.

" Kairi and Namine, your presence is requested". Sighing they walked out and left the boys to sleep. They walked over to the center part of camp, where horses and armored amazons were already present

" Amazons, it is time to strike at the rouge horsemen near our forest. We will destroy the force gathered several miles from our border, and take slaves. However I am not leaving camp unguarded. Namine and Kairi will be left behind, but decides those two and their slaves, all are coming, including the slaves. Call it a test then. If they leave while we are gone, we will find them, kill em and take their slaves for our own purpose, they stay and those fears are for not"

" Yes your madgesty" Kairi and Namine said bowing. They knew the worries were founded. As the amazons rode off on horseback, they waited until they were far away before Namine asked

" Should we run?"

Raising an eyebrow Kairi resonded " But how do you plan to leave this planet? Those amazons would chase us to the ends of the earth. Plus, lets enjoy the guys obeying us"

Chuckling Namine responed " Good point" and then began to formulate a firty plan

in the hut

Sora and Roxas were fast asleep, but that was going to change. Sneaking inside was Namine and Kairi, with the emergency bugle in hand. Lucky the walls would hold the sound in. Taking it they blew into it loudly. Screaming the boys leapt out of bed, naked. Laughing the girls told them what had happened, and why they weren't going to run. As they got cloths they asked cautiosly

" So, what are we doing today anyway?" Grinning the girls put blindfolds on them despite protest. Laughing they dragged them off somewhere

Five minutes later

Finally the girls removed the blindfolds. They had dragged the guys off to a lake, the amazon swimming lake staring at the edge. Looking around the guys gave a confused look.

" Uh, what are you planning now?" Sora asked confused.

Nervously chuckling Roxas wispered " Sora, if they don't have a plan, best not give them ideas" but they didn't notice the girls right behind them. Undoing the knowts while pushing them in, their cloths fell on the shore as the two naked guys fell in the lake. Breaking the surface they asked annoyed.

" What was that for?"

" Why not have a nice swim; you guys smell anyway" Kairi laughed.

" Uh, the shower"

" We find this, easier" Namine told them " Less pumping water" and began to remove her dress as did Kairi

" What, we can't join you for a swim?" Kairi teased before they jumped in, skin pink. Popping up behind their respective boy they startled them before diving under again and repeating that.

" Really Kairi, did we ever do anything for all of this? When was the last time we were late for a date, forgot your birthday or something" Sora brought up to try to stop all of this.

" Ehh, why not have a lot of fun while the zons are away?"


End file.
